Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET (trademark) Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc (Trademark) Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric (trademark) Molding System, and (iv) the HyMET (trademark) Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems (Location: Canada; www.husky.ca).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,703 (Inventor: Kestle et al; Published: Dec. 17, 2002) discloses a barrel assembly for an injection molding machine, which includes a barrel coupler that prevents transmittance of an axial force from a nozzle side barrel portion to a rear side barrel portion. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a barrel assembly that preferably has a first barrel coupler and a second barrel coupler. The first barrel coupler secures the barrel to a carriage. The second barrel coupler retains an end of the barrel in the carriage preventing rotation of the barrel during operation. The barrel section between the first barrel coupler and an end of the barrel is isolated from axial carriage force in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,762 (Inventor: Kestle et al; Published: Feb. 18, 2003) discloses an injection unit for an injection molding machine that has a carriage coupler and a barrel coupler which couples a barrel assembly to a carriage which is mounted on an injection unit. More specifically, it appears that this patent discloses a barrel assembly and carriage assembly preferably having first complimentary couplers and second complimentary couplers. The first couplers interlock to secure the barrel assembly between the ends of the barrel assembly to a carriage assembly. The second couplers retain an end of the barrel assembly in the carriage assembly preventing rotation of the barrel assembly during operation.
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0119213 (Inventor: Kestle et al; Published: Aug. 29, 2002) discloses a barrel and carriage assembly for isolating a barrel from axial forces. In one aspect, the entire barrel is isolated from axial carriage force. In another aspect, a portion of the barrel is isolated from axial carriage force. In another aspect, a portion of the barrel is isolated from reactive injection force.
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0150646 (Inventor: Kestle et al; Publication: Oct. 17, 2002) discloses a carriage assembly having a first carriage coupler and a second carriage coupler. The first carriage coupler secures a barrel intermediate the ends of the barrel to the carriage. The second carriage coupler retains an end of the barrel in the carriage preventing rotation of the barrel during operation. A barrel alignment member in the carriage provides axial and vertical alignment of the barrel assembly in the carriage assembly during installation of the barrel in the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,916 (Inventor: Schad et al; Published: Aug. 21, 2001) discloses a failsafe device, or pressure relief mechanism, for a shooting pot actuator in an injection molding machine. The shooting pot actuator has a multiple pusher rods mounted on one, or more, plates. Moving the plate holding the pusher rods depresses the shooting pot injection pistons and injects molten material into a number of mold cavities. To avoid damage to the machine from the pusher rods if an injection piston seizes, a failsafe device is used to mount the pusher rods to the plates. A shearing member is interposed, or sandwiched, between first and second apertures. Typically, the shearing member is a plate that, in normal operating conditions, blocks rearward movement of the pusher rod. However, when a predetermined shear force is applied to the shear plate, the shearing member shears and the pusher rod retracts within the channel, thereby alleviating the pressure. The failsafe device can be paired with a seizure detection system, using a laser beam that detects piston and valve gate seizure, and provides appropriate notification or control signals.
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0255189 (Inventor: Manda et al; Published: Nov. 17, 2005) discloses a method and an apparatus for a molding melt conduit and/or a runner system that includes a coupling structure having a first surface configured to couple with a first melt conduit or manifold, and a second surface configured to couple with a second melt conduit or manifold. A cooling structure is configured to provide a coolant to the coupling structure. Preferably, the cooling structure cools the coupling structure to a temperature that causes any melt leaking from near the coupling structure to at least partially solidify thereby further sealing the connection(s).
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0286197A1 (Inventor: Manda et al; Published: Dec. 21, 2006) discloses an expansion bushing of a molding runner system that includes a body having a portion configured to cooperate with a melt conduit. The body seals against the melt conduit responsive to a thermal expansion of the body relative to the melt conduit. Preferably, an annular expansion bushing has a cylindrical outer surface configured to seal, upon application of heat to the bushing, with an inner cylindrical surface of the first melt conduit and an inner cylindrical surface of the second melt conduit. Also preferably, the annular expansion bushing has an inner cylindrical surface corresponding substantially to melt passageways of the first and second melt conduits.